leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortal Journey
Immortal Journey is a series of Parallel Universe skins in League of Legends, featuring champions as Spiritual warriors wielding powerful weapons. Lore : Long ago, in an ancient land, many souls gathered beneath the gods to test the limits of their power. Foolish and arrogant, brave and just, their journeys are written into the immortal pages of history... ;Members * ** A pupil of a famous martial arts school, Fiora pined after her fellow student Yi, but was never able to win his heart. Now she pursues him as he searches for the fabled sword of jade, to protect the artifact from the man she once loved. * ** Long ago, the demigoddess Irelia challenged a headstrong dragon king to a duel, defeating him before all the members of his assembled court. In his hubris, he lashed out at her, and in return she sealed his power within her sacred blade, so that he might find humility among humankind. * ** Janna is the guardian of an ancient sword made of the purest jade, hidden at the bottom of a silent lake. Those who wield this weapon are granted immortality, and so she must remain steadfast in order to protect it. * ** The God Staff was once an earthly champion, who searched fruitlessly for a weapon worthy of his power. At the twilight of his life, he finally came across a staff glowing with the light of the gods-granting him immortality, and even greater strength. * ** The arrogant wielder of the God Fist was once a mortal boy, tasked by his predecessor to defeat the master of each martial arts school while blindfolded, before facing him at the peak of a treacherous mountain. Emerging victorious, the boy assumed his title-as well as his immortal sight. * ** A pupil of a famous martial arts school, Yi has dedicated his life to the purity and art of combat. And yet, in his heart, he knows he is worthy of the fabled sword of jade, and a power beyond mere mortality... * ** A haughty dragon king of the south seas, Talon accepted a duel from the demigoddess Irelia, only to be defeated in his own throne room. Humiliated, he lashed out at her... and she sealed his power within her blade, tasking him with finding new purpose in the mortal realm. * ** An ascendant being of nearly limitless power, Radiant Wukong has undertaken a great journey to test his skills against history's greatest warriors. However, overcoming his quick temper and impulsive nature might be his greatest challenge yet. History Lunar Guardian "There was an age when darkness smothered all hope. A traveler arrived, late into that twilight hour, bearing with him the first light of dawn." Legend tells of a land choked to darkness under the grip of two fell queens, their sigils wolf and serpent. A traveler arrived on one gray morning and beheld an ancient evil buried beneath the pale queens' mortal disguises. Revealing his own true form, the traveler shattered their porcelain shells, exposing the blackened spirits within. The three fought a brutal battle, crashing into the violent sea and out of sight, save for the echoing flashes of the wanderer's light. As the new day broke, the forgotten glow of dawn speared the fading clouds and the last year became the next. Though the dark still lurked beyond every doused flame, the people no longer feared the night. The traveler had brought radiant hope with the rising dawn."Lunar Revel 2016 Promo page 1Lunar Revel 2016 Promo page 2 Trials of the God Fist THE MAN CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME. He remembered his first ascent perfectly, although he was just a boy when he first reached the mythical peak in search of the God Fist. But the God Fist deemed him unworthy of any training and told the boy that he must first defeat each master in each school. Once he had done so, the boy could fight the God Fist. The boy was a young man when he returned, although the God Fist looked the same as he had before. The young man had completed his impossible task: he had spent his years fighting and had bested each master in each school. But the God Fist remained unimpressed by the young man’s incredible feats. “You must do it again,” said the God Fist, “and this time, you must be blindfolded. As long as you need mortal sight, you will be no challenge.” The young man protested, but the God Fist said no more.God Fist Lee Sin God Fist Where the Heavens Touch the Earth "The mountaintop reaches skyward; the earth reaches for the heavens. In this mountain there is a lake, and from this lake rose the Sacred Sword." - Immortal Journey The snow howls outside the window As we sit at the foot of our Master. A blue frost reflected in her eyes, Silvered light caresses her hair. Winter days freeze the mountain, Yet the melody of Spring remains. The heartwood will burn to cinders While the timeless wind beckons. Our Master sets a journey before us, To seek immortality’s secrets. For where the heavens touch the earth, Revelation will surely bloom. For where the earth greets the sky, She guards a blade of Myth. A scarlet shadow reflected in the lotus pond, And gossamer sleeves trail mystery through the wind. Metal, forged from stone hard and ancient, A thirsty blade quenched in a river of stars. Possession casts all sense into oblivion As the eight mortal sufferings are blown away. The greenwood grows fiercely And the wild flame blossoms, eager to meet fate. Riled and unpredictable, blades flash like dragons. Her elegant hand teases their destiny. Seven eyes gaze from an immortal plane, With eight facets of a heart clear and crystalline. Is there a choice of perfection; A space, between the fleeting dew and immortality?Immortal Journey God Staff The God Staff stood before a towering mountain, shrouded in dwindling twilight. He struck the earth with his staff; it answered with a soft rumble. He struck again; the rumble swelled to a roar, and shook free a storm of granite. The third strike brought silence. Silence, until a seismic shriek cracked the skies, and the mountain broke apart. “Imagine that.” The God’s audacious grin slashed the growing night. “A real weapon.”God Staff Jax Trivia General= * The whole series refers to the term Wuxia (heroes of Chinese literature). * Immortal Journey is part of the same universe as Lunar Revel skins. |-| Skins= Fiora SoaringSwordSkin.jpg|Soaring Sword Fiora Irelia DivineSwordSkin.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Janna SacredSwordSkin.jpg|Sacred Sword Janna Jax GodStaffSkin.jpg|God Staff Jax Lee Sin GodFistSkin.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Master Yi EternalSwordYiSkin.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Talon EnduringSwordSkin.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Wukong_RadiantSkin.jpg|Radiant Wukong Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM| Lunar Revel 2016 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Lunar Revel the Wolf, the Serpent, the Monkey King| Lee Sin - Skin Teaser God Fist Lee Sin (Animation)| Might of the God Fist God Fist Lee Sin 2017 Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Radiant Wukong Ascends the Mountain| |-| Gallery= Irelia DivineSword concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 02.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 03.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 04.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 05.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword Splash concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Lee Sin GodFist Promo concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Promo concept 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Concept.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist model 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist model 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist model 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 1.png|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 2.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 3.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Jax GodStaff concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff model 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff model 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Splash concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash concept 03.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Master Yi EternalSword Chroma concept 01.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Radiant Wukong (Lunar Revel 2016) promotional art 1 Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Radiant Wukong (Lunar Revel 2016) promotional art 2 Wukong Radiant login still.png|Radiant Wukong log-in still Wukong Radiant model 1.jpg|Radiant Wukong model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant model 2.jpg|Radiant Wukong model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant model 3.jpg|Radiant Wukong model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant Statue model 01.jpg|Radiant Wukong Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Wukong Radiant Statue model 02.jpg|Radiant Wukong Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0988 Monkey King.png|Monkey King ProfileIcon0989 Lunar Guardian.png|Lunar Guardian Radiant Wukong profileicon.png|Radiant Wukong Immortal Sight profileicon.png|Immortal Sight God Fist profileicon.png|God Fist ProfileIcon3148.png|Eternal Sword Yi ProfileIcon3149.png|Soaring Sword Fiora ProfileIcon3150.png|Sacred Sword Janna ProfileIcon3151.png|Transcendent Enduring Sword Talon profileicon.png|Enduring Sword Talon Divine Sword Irelia profileicon.png|Divine Sword Irelia |-| Ward Skins= Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn Ward God Fist Ward.png|God Fist Ward Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword Ward |-| Emotes= Shhhh Emote.png|Shhhh See also * Immortal Journey * Lunar Revel * Lunar Revel skins Category:Master Yi Category:Fiora Category:Irelia Category:Janna Category:Talon Category:Alternate Universe Category:Immortal Journey Category:Jax Category:Lee Sin Category:Wukong Category:Lunar Revel